


The Softest Broom

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [31]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak, Miss Softbroom, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Pippa never had the chance to see Hecate as Miss Softbroom, but after a little too much Witche’s Brew she gets to have a glimpse.
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 23





	The Softest Broom

There was no denying it, Hecate Hardbroom was drunk. And properly drunk too, not just sort of a little bit tipsy after one too many small sherries either. Pippa had never seen her this way before, although she had been told about the incident a couple of years ago with the personality changing potion given to her by some students as a bit of a prank. It was something that made her smile at first, imagining how she must have looked, but she quickly thought about the implications and how Hecate must have felt afterwards. They hadn’t meant any harm, but taking away someone’s control in that way was just wrong. She’d heard about Cackle’s students even using puppet spells and the thought of that made her shudder with horror. As children they likely didn’t see the potential harm in use of such a spell, and in a way she was glad of that innocence, but still it was shocking and such a thing would never have been allowed at Pentangle’s. No, this was definitely the real Hecate this time, but from how Dimity had described ‘Miss Softbroom’ to her the outcome was remarkably similar though.

It probably should be noted that Pippa was likely just as drunk as she was, it was simply that Pippa was a little more used to it than Hecate. They were both currently lying on the grass in the rose garden having danced... no, waltzed all the way through it until they ended up in a heap laughing where they were now. It was nearly midnight, but as there was a full moon Pippa could see Hecate quite clearly. She looked wonderful with her sleeves loose, her hair down, and those extra buttons on her blouse opened. If Pippa was brave enough she could straddle the temptress right now, kiss her madly and.. alcohol would’ve been blamed and if they were to do more than kiss she wanted it to be done sober, so instead she just rolled against her and placed her head on Hecate’s chest. No sooner had Pippa’s arm hooked around Hecate’s middle, than the brunette now with a rose in her hair was stroking Pippa’s own. This was nice, Pippa thought, nothing could spoil this perfect evening.... until they both were found by a gloating Dimity on her early morning jog the next day, still asleep and cuddling where they’d fell.


End file.
